There has been known a printing apparatus employing a technique of sorting printed sheets to be discharged to a tray. For example, whenever a last printed sheet of one print job is discharged to the tray, a separation sheet such as color sheet is discharged, thereby distinguishing printed sheets of the different print jobs (for example, see JP Hei 4-20439A).